


Innuendo

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: They met before their life broke into a thousand pieces. Story from Secret Santa gift 2019.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amgehron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amgehron).



The first encounter Takashi Shirogane had with Katie Holt, time stopped around him.

Those golden eyes took his breath away so fast that he took an involuntary gasp when she landed on him in a light second. Those were intelligent, analytical eyes seeking proof of why an omega like him was around her litter. Her hair gathered in a simple ornament seemed to be so soft and silky that his fingers itched to touch, losing himself in the shiny, thin strands that moved next to her every time she stepped through the aisles of the garrison.

Samuel Holt let him know for months that his beloved daughter was an incomparable beauty. But Shiro supposed that it was typical of the sayings of a father loving his puppy and that, possibly, Katie Holt wouldn't be so different from other alphas with whom Shiro had had the bad fortune to find himself throughout his life.

Now he knew that his commander in chief was not exaggerating in any single second. He could hear Matt's shrill laughter behind his back once his beloved sister approached a safe distance, assuming that perhaps he released some of his pheromones by accident with the sole purpose of drawing that girl's attention.

He couldn't help it, his whole being seemed to be wrapped in her tiny hands, he longed for her essence throughout his body, he needed those eyes completely on him. Shiro had never felt so incredibly attracted to another person.

Especially, towards another woman.

Shiro was a man who considered himself completely gay. Most of his sexual interactions during his first years of zeal felt satisfied only with men, he didn't even care if they were not alphas like the ones his inner omega demanded during his heats. And most of the time Shiro couldn't stand the sweet and cloying aroma of women's glands in general, whether they were alphas or betas.

But when that shy smile he posed to greet her dear father after the flight test for the Kerberos project, it was what made Shiro think that Katie Holt would be his downfall in this life and the next.

''Shiro?'' Samuel caught his attention when he received no response. Making him jump a little nervous when he touched his shoulder. ''Everything is alright?''

''Yes, sorry,'' Samuel seemed not to believe in Shiro's words for a moment, but he let it pass to give Katie the step and present her accordingly. Shiro swallowed hard when that sweet smile turned to him.

''It is a real pleasure to introduce you to one of my great pride, my dear daughter.''

''A pleasure.''

Shiro nodded with the same simplicity as Katie to take her hand in a friendly gesture, but when her fingers touched his skin, something inside him felt like an electric shock that stirred his entire system.

And the words of his lieutenant in charge of were more present than ever.

‘’ You need a life partner. ’’

With his twenty years recently completed and with an attractive military record, Shiro couldn't remain single all his life. Considered that he had a high rank in the army and his promotion to a good position for his military career depended entirely on his social image.

Being an omega in full swing of his youth quickly required him to find a beta or alpha that could support him as a life partner; and perhaps, in posterity, give offspring to leave their mark on future generations. Omegas like him were increasingly scarce as the years went by and needed to take care of themselves with some appreciation. No one knew the apparent reason for the event as to why the genetic code began to disappear. So Shiro had a moral obligation to deliver an heir to his genetics, before getting lost over time.

It was his obligation, after all.

Everyone knew it, but Shiro hated everything it entailed. The alphas were dependent, he loved freedom. They used to sustain serious emotional problems in their periods of zeal, and Shiro hated dealing with it since his work demanded too much time and he needed to prove that he was as capable as his partners.

The other problem was that he hated relating to alphas. His smells were strong, flashy, in need of company. What made Shiro have a headache.

For that reason, he tried mostly with betas, like his last partner, since the alphas were extremely imposing and bad-tempered people, and he could never get completely used to that dynamic. He thought he had found the ideal person a couple of months ago. But when Adam, his flight partner, decided to separate from Shiro because of the lack of attention he gave his sentimental life on the professional, it was a painful blow to him. What left him in bed for several weeks.

It was then that Samuel, his crew chief, suggested if perhaps he wanted to meet his beloved daughter. An alpha that didn't seem to have intentions of finding a partner shortly.

Shiro accepted only because he appreciated his commander, without naming his dislike for the alphas of those who could never get along completely well. But at that moment, Shiro felt he couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with her.

The smell of freshly cut grass that Katie generated without realizing it flooded his senses throughout the afternoon.

It was the first time he met Katie Holt, and although they barely exchanged a couple of words as they roamed the halls with no direct direction, it was enough to get Shiro's attention and perhaps invite her to a future courtship.

He supposed that he would ask his lieutenant after the Kerberos mission.

* * *

Pidge walked through the halls of the castle in panic stalking her thoughts. She couldn't sleep, and it is because her heart felt divided between her duty as a paladin and her family.

Being trapped in an intergalactic war was something she felt able to deal with without problems. Living for almost a year in a military compound without knowing about her true identity had given her some courage in feeling that she was able to devour herself to the entire universe if she wanted to. But the possibility that her brother and father were alive and perhaps painfully close to where she was, could be a piece of information that she wasn't sure she would take lightly.

Pidge wanted to see them, she needed to see them with despair. Her inner alpha was crying out for her family reunited with strength and longing, and she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

Even if that meant getting away from Shiro in the process. The man he once called her attention to before half of her family disappeared into space. When she was able to think like an ordinary girl.

But now, she didn't even hold her real name, nor did she have time for romances. Pidge needed to escape from the castle as soon as possible and find her family before the Galra killed them like the other prisoners.

Before turning around and returning to her room with her head a little colder than a few minutes ago, an unmistakable smell of burnt wood and pine next to a few light steps caught her attention, stopping her.

Pidge quickly put herself on guard, that smell caused her inner alpha to panic. Especially from the moment that both eyes collided in that desolate desert when they tried to kidnap Shiro.

It was like receiving lightning directly. A unique feeling that confused your emotions and thoughts.

Pidge didn't like him.

''What do you want, Keith?''

The omega in question revealed his face in the next corner, with a calmer look and barely silk pants covered his thin legs.

Her mouth salivated at the image of a delicate body without claiming. Part of Pidge made her think that perhaps he was doing it on purpose to provoke her, but perhaps it was only the dream speaking for her. While she saw rivalry in his eyes as she approached more than normal towards Shiro during the last days, Keith had no way of knowing that she was an alpha thought, trying to regain control of her emotions and not growl at him as a provocation.

Instead of Lance or Hunk, Keith was the most perceptive of recognizing her essence. She couldn't let that happen.

''I just thought it was an intruder, not even Coran is awake at this time.''

''I needed to take a walk.''

''You can't sleep?'' Keith took a couple of steps forward, Pidge backed away, tempted to show her fangs, but she remained immutable for now.

''Something like that. And you?'' Pidge asked to change the theme once they both started walking towards their rooms. Pidge assumed that Keith would tell her that he had already told the reason why he was walking so late through the castle, but immediately made a face of annoyance.

''I thought I smelled an alpha on the ship,'' Pidge's neck bristled at the smell of hate coming from his glands.

''That's impossible Keith, it's just us...'' Quickly Keith's eyes softened.

''It is better to be prevented. I don't know them enough, but having an alpha between us would be a terrible idea.''

''Why you say that? Don't you think they can control themselves as everyone says?'' Pidge said, a little more offended than she would like. But Keith quickly shook his head.

''I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about Shiro. He... He lost much of his ability to smell when he was caught by the galra.''

The world of Pidge circled for a moment, having to be taken from the wall before continuing to walk.

Shiro lost his nose.

She felt that Keith was asking her something as she made her way resting her hand on the wall for several minutes, but she couldn't be sure. The world had come upon her with that little information. She supposed it was emotional fatigue and the retention of her emotions throughout the matter, but Pidge could only think that Shiro couldn't communicate with the use of the glands.

He had lost the second most important communication of human beings, and an important part of social interactions.

Basically, without his nose, he was banned from society as they were known.

Her face felt warm for a few moments, until Keith's hand brought her back to reality again, notoriously worried.

''Are you okay Pidge?''

She was not able to answer that night. Thousands of ideas and scenarios passed over her mind to that timely information, along with the worst situation of all.

Part of Pidge was sure that not only smell had been taken from her beloved omega.

* * *

It was late at the castle, most of the lights were off to assimilate a nightlife that led to a well-deserved rest after so many battles against the galra fleet. Shiro was the only one awake on the main bridge, but he needed to leave some details ready for the next battle.

It would definitely be the end of Zarcon.

Until he heard the door suddenly open. Assuming it would be Allura, he didn't turn his eyes on the holographic screen.

''You should keep resting, princess.''

''Well, I wasn't so sleepy. Although I would like you to call me by my name,'' Shiro looked away to meet Keith at the entrance, with some tension on his shoulders and a somewhat nervous smile. ''Hey.''

''Hey,'' Shiro repeated, inviting him in. Keith approached him with a little more confidence, the same he had when he needed to be curled up like a puppy looking for love. ''What's going on?''

''I couldn't sleep, you know... All this makes me stay alert.''

''I can agree,'' Shiro said, with a tired smile, stroking his hand gently on the back. ''But everything will be over soon, and we can go home at last.''

''Yeah...'' Add Keith in a nostalgic tone. ''I won't go home, you know that. don't you? I still need to find answers about my past.''

''I won't let you do it alone, you can count on me for that.''

''I know,'' Keith added, sitting on his legs to rest his weight on his shoulder. It was a comfortable position for both. And so Shiro could snuggle it as he wanted. He liked having him with him, the light scent of burnt wood always attracted him as a constant temptation. Inexplicable in some cases. ''But how would you feel ... If I would rather go with Pidge?''

''Pidge?'' Shiro raised an eyebrow. Keith swallowed tensing his back for a brief moment. ''I don't know, I didn't know that you and she are very close.''

''We aren't. But... Many things have changed since we've been with Voltron.''

''I see...'' Shiro responded appreciatively. What made Keith's pheromones explode in his face, alerting him.

''I don't want to fight with you Shiro, you're my brother. I don't know why I said that...''

''Fight?'' Shiro asked a little baffled.

''I know how you look at Pidge while we train. As you approach your neck when you're spending time in the restrooms as if you wanted to smell her glands. I've also seen it from her,'' Keith added regretfully. ''The first days I thought it was only part of meeting a new alpha, although she believed that I didn't realize about her nature, but when I began to spend more time with Pidge... I felt I was betraying you.''

Ohh, Shiro knew what he meant. And his soul was heavy.

''I don't want to fight with you.''

''You're not doing Keith, calm down,'' He touched Keith's shoulder with love as he lifted his chin. His eyes were full of panic, and something inside Shiro shifted in guilt for making him feel that way. ''If Pidge is accepting your courtship innuendo, you should move on.''

''But…''

''She and I are nothing,'' Shiro added with a pause so that Keith had no doubts. His insides were compressed by saying that out loud. ''You have the free path, you should do something before your zeal begins. We are in a Keith war. You may not have time tomorrow.''

Shiro never managed to propose to Katie something like a courtship, a date, or a simple exchange of numbers.

But he remembered her smell even two years later since the last time he saw her, the unmistakable smell of freshly musky grass with some heat around. Shiro understood almost immediately, that Pidge Gunderson was just a costume for the rest of the world.

He had no right to say anything at the moment. Not much after meeting a space princess about a mechanical cat and finding himself involved in an intergalactic war of which mind control was essential to create a weapon of incomprehensible dimensions.

Voltron was the salvation of the universe. And Shiro the head, the head of the command from which everyone seemed to accept him without any problem, given tacit respect that he held ever since his years at the academy. In order not to disappoint them, he had no time to lose in banal things like courtship or the ceremonies of a relationship outside the earth.

Besides, being captured for two years by the galra generated terrible changes in his anatomy, especially in his secondary genus.

After a couple of months traveling through the universe and with some help in regaining part of his lost nose, he was aware of Pidge's intentions to approach him even before others knew about his identity. Like snuggling at his side more than usual so that he was able to smell her active smell completely, leave a little more food on his plate as a sign of interest, or order his uniform when Shiro used to escape some of his shirts because of an oversight minimum.

They were interactions of an alpha taking care of a free omega. Actions that even for Allura and Coran, who didn't have secondary genres like them, didn't go unnoticed.

But Shiro had hit them away on purpose all that time, much to his regret. Pidge at first seemed bewildered, causing her smell to feel warmer and even irritated in some corners of the ship, but Shiro thought she needed someone better for her courtship, an omega that could give her the happiness she needed. Willing to be with her without problems and with enough strength to cope with her intensity and desire for company.

Someone like Keith. Who, from the first moment even without smell, Shiro saw that his partner was attracted to the strength and intelligence of her partner's arms.

And he was willing to leave the path free for the only alpha he had loved in his entire life.

* * *

Shiro was not stupid.

After returning from his quantum death inside the black lion consciousness, he could feel the dynamics connected between Keith and Pidge so clearly that it hurt. As they took care of their backs almost with dedication during the battles, their jokes while investigating themselves, their smell impregnated in every part of their skin when the armor was removed during breaks.

They were shouting at the entire universe that they would soon be together as an ideal couple. And part of his heart broke at that idea.

But he couldn't say anything at all, even if part of him felt he had the right to claim Pidge, he couldn't fulfill the desire to make her happy.

Shiro was sure he couldn't raise anymore. From the moment he connected with the body of his clone, he realized that his secondary sex had disappeared, leaving him with an organic body similar to that of an average altean. So its usefulness for humanity was non-existent. Also, these senses such as smell or the secretion of their glands were compromised at a permanent level.

He was like an altean. Basic, without the physiological characteristics of its people. And without magic.

He couldn't smell his own, and he wasn't sure he used to smell him most of the time either.

For what he thought of the happiness of those he loved, he preferred to remain silent in the face of the imminent union between the people who most deserved to be happy in the entire universe.

Perhaps their destiny was for both to meet. Shiro had nothing to do about it.

* * *

Pidge was anxious and had no one to turn to for help. The biggest problem she could have as a human being caught her at the possible moment, her zeal was beginning.

Over her green lion, as she headed towards the earth.

With her partners near the cabin.

And with Shiro beside her sleeping peacefully as if the smell of the ship was completely normal.

She wanted to cry because of how much it hurt. Her muscles were compressed as if she needed to run a full marathon at that precise moment. Her mouth salivated at the slightest stimulation of her tongue, she felt her claws much harder and her gums itched because of her fangs.

She needed blood urgently. Shiro's neck looked very tempting just having her by her side, but she didn't seem to be aware of the situation. So Pidge moaned audibly at the waste of material at her side without being able to prove.

She longed for it so long.

But she had to respect Shiro, Pidge couldn't be an insensitive alpha and take advantage of her vulnerable state just because her instincts decided to wake up at an inopportune moment.

She was sure that she only needed a little release to lower her pheromones to a couple of days at the most. But Keith was in the cabin of the black lion and although their interactions boasted a possible union soon, they had never talked about their stage of zeal.

Pidge didn't know what to do, she bent her back to relax her muscles a few moments before stirring in her sheets with her back to Shiro, as long as her presence wasn't as obvious.

Was it so terrible if she only touched and tried to sleep for a couple of hours? Anyway, it was hard for Shiro to smell her.

With an omega by her side, she felt guilty and rude but needed to break free in some way or felt she would explode at any moment.

What least wanted was to reach a cathartic level of animal in furious zeal for her lion.

So, very delicately, Pidge lowered her pants under the blanket of her bed. A moan of satisfaction filled the room as quickly as both hands reached its center, moist and viscous thanks to its own stain.

Her clitoris was already completely swollen, marvelously assimilating a male glans with majesty. Her knot was swollen she felt something painful on her hands. So with her right hand, he began to massage lightly so as not to emit any noise that would alert her partner.

Her breathing was heavy after a few minutes as she moved around her sex, was not completely liberating and part of her felt imposing for not getting into a more open position, but somehow she knew could sleep if she arrived at least a couple of times.

A strong sigh reached her lungs when the heat around her center began to increase, accelerating the movement next to her hips which she was sure was quite noticeable below her sheets. But for the moment, Shiro didn't seem to notice. Her thoughts were directed towards him, riding him as she wished, in the favorable positions to see the face of that man full of pleasure for her attention.

For a few moments, Pidge felt ridiculous. Having that omega that she wanted so much from her adolescence with her without being able to taste it as she wanted, but with a possible partner on the other side of her cabin without being able to reach him at a critical moment.

Life had truly left her in a compromising situation, but what could she do? An intergalactic war had crossed their destiny. The practice of a shit that snatched the man she wanted during a complex moment in her life, causing her to approach without realizing another omega that was willing to accept her completely.

At the bottom of her heart, Pidge felt like a bitch for not being clear with her feelings about both men. Not that she didn't want Keith.

But Shiro was special. A big, tall and kind omega that any alpha could wish for. Although at first, it was an initial shock to know that his sense of smell and possibly his secondary gender was compromised, after time it was something that Pidge decided that she didn't care too much.

It was still Shiro after all. The omega she had fallen deeply in love with.

She released a loud moan once she began to feel close to the culmination of her senses, her toes tensed at the abrasive heat of her gut, and her breathing became heavy every second she passed her hands over the knot of her swollen clitoris

Until a strange hand reached her shoulder unexpectedly, making her gasp in surprise.

Shiro had woken up.

''Katie...''

At first, Pidge thought he was worried about moving too much into a dream. But his pupils, sharp and inquiring, were dilated. His chin was tense and his mouth was open, showing slightly as his tongue licked the corner of his teeth with desire.

It was when she realized, that the room reeked of omega excited.

Shiro had not only noticed but smelled her jealousy.

''Shiro...''

Without waiting for an answer, he kissed her, eager and hot trying somehow, to snatch the air and saliva that had fallen at the corners of Pidge's mouth for several minutes to contain her possible orgasm. She accepted him after recovering in surprise.

She licked his lips, his teeth and tongue that came demandingly over his mouth. And something inside Pidge broke when Shiro began to touch her center on the sheets.

When closed her legs because of how good her left hand felt about her sex. Shiro broke the kiss unexpectedly, but Pidge quickly supported him to get on top of her with complete confidence.

''We shouldn't ... You, Keith ... I-''

''I need it,'' Pidge implored, eagerly, opening her legs so that Shiro would settle as he wished on her. ''Just for this time, please...''

Pidge let her hand travel over the waistband of Shiro's pants to touch his crotch with the same desire as him. Seeing him sigh with such pleasure that Pidge's heat suddenly increased.

If in her imagination he looked wonderful with an orgasm on his face, nothing did justice to his real expression.

That omega was art for her.

''For this time...'' Shiro replied, lowering his pants to free his penis high completely wet, while he was walking Pidge's clitoris inside his ass. ''Just for this time.''

Pidge was impressed that despite not having secondary sex as she supposed, his ass still seemed to have certain glands that allowed Shiro to get wet without the intrusion being painful. So when he completely entered her shaft over his body. Pidge groaned hopefully for how good she felt.

It was much narrower and hotter than she could imagine. They quickly began a short movement and continued trying to find the ideal position. Although Shiro was much bigger than her, the feeling of him riding her was glorious and wonderful, completely inexplicable. Pidge held his butt when he started with more synchronized and deep movements, causing her knot to hit his prostate hard.

''There is baby, you're doing it so well.''

She encouraged him to continue faster and harder, both smells mixing as one and with no one to notice what they both did that night. After a few minutes, they couldn't last any longer until they both exploded because of the long-contained heat and with the stimulation appreciated between both bodies.

Pidge felt Shiro's inside fill tightly, tightening her knot everywhere as if he didn't want it to ever come out of him.

Once they finished, the dream succumbed between them quickly. Without words in between or any explanation of what happened, they settled down to sleep side by side completely satisfied, completely sweaty.

And completely in love.

* * *

In ATLAS, everything was different.

Alternate technology mixed with terrestrial gave a pleasant but nostalgic aesthetic of Garrison. The deal with other people of his race made him feel less invisible now that he had to deal in a world without odors. And recognizing faces every day without having to deal with tentacles or anthropomorphic horns gave him a feeling of pleasant permanence for his heart.

Everything was in order at last. Traveling in the universe had never felt at home.

Until a smell, almost weak and tasteless, caught his attention suddenly. It is not as if he could not recognize it, only that, at certain times, Shiro tended to have difficulties in identifying odors as such, but this one was familiar. It was like a ghost that called him with desire, certain sensations in his skin were present after a long time completely asleep in which he almost made him think that he had lost all trace of his humanity in it.

He walked down the end of the hall where that pleasant smell of grass and burnt leaves was becoming denser and more irresistible, making Shiro desperately salivate.

It was like that time, that one time he could have some Pidge. They had never talked about it. He preferred to think that it was only a slip of his part that would never be repeated. And after arriving on earth and saving her from the galra attack, she never mentioned the matter.

Nor could he blame her, Keith was his longtime partner, after all.

A curious murmur left his lips when he reached the door where those smells felt most strongly.

Keith's room.

He thought about running away as fast as he realized what was happening and the very serious mistake of being near that room. But when a tiny hand took the sleeve of his uniform, his feet stopped moving.

There, Pidge watched him with attention and teary eyes, barely peeking around the room.

''Shiro...'' She said sweetly, trying to pull his sleeve harder. ''Hurry up.''

''Katie no...''

''Please.''

Said a third voice, Keith's voice. Too sweet to resist. For the second time in his entire life, Shiro felt hypnotized by the fragrance of alpha in heat.

Pidge had called him. And Keith seemed to agree, with some doubt inside, he entered the room without looking back.

When he closed the door, he found Pidge bringing his body closer to her waist in despair, rubbing her face over his chest as if she could steal his heat and his almost tasteless essence. She wore only a T-shirt with the Garrison logo and underwear that barely covered her sex. What made him swallow hard.

''Shiro... Shiro...''

''What's going on?'' He went to Keith, who seemed to be a little more aware at the moment. He just shrugged sitting on the bed while Pidge made her way over Shiro's chest with kisses and caresses.

''She started her heat cycle a few hours ago, only your name has said the last twenty minutes ago,'' Keith answered simply.

''Keith I don't...''

''Actually, Shiro, you don't need to explain yourself,'' Keith said with a little more force in his tone of voice, rising from his place to take place next to the alpha who had proclaimed him. Lowering his voice an octave before the intimate atmosphere. ''I know you slept together when we were in space, she told me the next day.''

Shiro felt a bucket of cold water run down his back. Fearing the worst, he tried to get Pidge off of him despite her refusals when he placed her hands on him, but Keith pulled his face to give him such a sweet and soft kiss, that for a moment Shiro thought he had imagined it.

''You don't have to fight; we've talked about this for months. Pidge and I are united,'' Keith added, showing the mark of his neck were two sharp fangs recently sucked a few hours ago. The Pidge brand, the most important expression of possession of an alpha over an omega. ''But we've been looking forward to the same.''

''And that is?'' Shiro inquired, trying to make his body respond vaguely against the caresses of that alpha.

''You'' Keith replied, kissing the corner of his lips again, this time being reciprocated by Shiro. Part of the omega essence came to his senses like a soothing balm. Keith was going into heat too and Shiro couldn't be attracted to it. He felt Pidge growl low over his neck when both essences considered around. ''I know you want Pidge and I have no problem sharing her with you.''

''But we were thinking it would be better... If we are just a complete pack. Keith wants you too, Shiro,'' Pidge added in a sweet tone of voice, drawing Shiro's attention. ''Don't you think it would be the best option? You, I...'' Pidge savored those words, bringing her hands to the navel of that omega, stroking the pubic hair that caused his center to burn completely. ''And our cute Keith.''

''I…''

His words died in his mouth once Keith took his jaw to kiss him demandingly. Joining their tongues as one and play around the other. Shiro didn't know what to say, that was novel, dizzying and very... Very wrong.

He had never seen Keith that way ... But his hands and taste were ravaging his system in a known way. And when they both took him to bed to sit and lean each one on his legs. Shiro felt he was in the right place.

The mixture of both smells felt unique. Like a sensation on his palate that he had never imagined. While both kissed his neck and their hands worked in his center, Shiro felt in paradise.

''Are you sure this is what you want?''

Shiro said, trying to spin his ideas into a rational prayer before seeing Keith come down on his lap and pull his pants tightly.

Shiro groaned when he put his shaft completely inside his mouth. While Pidge laughed shamelessly to rejoin their mouths in a demanding kiss.

Keith sucked him hard and without much experience, but he couldn't doubt that his determination was sweetly provocative, taking his balls to caress them as he climbed up and down on his cock with rapid movements. Until Pidge took his head without too much delicacy and started a compass a little quieter, but precise. Once Keith understood, Pidge stroked his hair as a reward for her work.

''There, remember to slow down on the tip...''

Pidge's voice caused Shiro to generate chills, wondering what he had to do in order to see that alpha on his cock just like the omega that devoured him with pleasure. He supposed that his smell had to indicate something about his thoughts because Pidge stroked his hair in the same way she had done with Keith.

A sweet, possessive caress.

''I can't give you any pup, alpha...'' Shiro said in a lament.

While there were many reasons why he never tried anything with Pidge, that was one of the main reasons. Shiro was sterile. How could he make her happy?

But Pidge only shook her head, as if that was an irrelevant fact.

''Never mind, you can always fuck me and raise me. I am a girl, remember?''

She added gently stroking the base of his hair. Shiro's heart was compressed with bliss. It was an unthinkable act that an alpha woman would use her primary gender to be raised. Since it was considered an act of weakness.

In general, they used to be the ones giving their way to the omegas. And Pidge was allowing him.

If before he had doubts about whether that girl really loved him, now they had completely dissipated.

''Also, if you accept our treatment and behave like a good boy, you can have me down as many times as you want,'' Pidge said in a whisper over his lips, Shiro groaned in response, desperately searching for her knot under her underwear with his robotic hand. Pidge laughed playfully ''Is it a yes?''

''It's a plea.''

It was enough for both.

Keith came out between his legs so Pidge could accommodate Shiro on the bed, placing himself on both legs and opening them once he removed his pants along with his underwear. There, his cock throbbed in taste while his hole seemed to have been sufficiently lubricated by the previous game.

Pidge groaned in satisfaction, she had missed him so much since the only time they were together in space. So much so that his inner alpha was satisfied with only one night.

She thought about the multiple possibilities she had with having two omegas now at her disposal. But at that moment, she planned something completely different that would leave Shiro linked to both.

She raised one of his legs to lead a kissing path gently to the inner face of his thigh, watching Keith steadily throughout the process.

''Do you want to try?''

''God yes...'' Keith added, trapping Pidge's mouth for a quick kiss that made Shiro feel hotter.

''Shiro, come here.''

Pidge gestured with her hand for that omega to be placed on top of her while she lay on the bed. He obediently approached his body slowly, using his mouth to travel from her calf to her thigh. Causing a slow and long moan of that wonderful alpha.

His tongue tasted her throbbing knot for a few seconds. And Shiro thought he had never tried anything like that. It was addictive, hot and ridiculously sweet every second he kept trying it.

''Shiro, stop playing.''

That was enough to go straight to her mouth, proving it with long-standing possession and desire. She, with her free hand, began to tempt his cock without a knot, implicitly asking him to hurry to do what she had been asking for a long time.

Pidge was determined to be dominated, and Shiro without further ado impaled her in one fell swoop.

The satisfaction on his face, the warmth of his gut, Keith's caresses behind his back and the sensation of their combined smells was enough to make Shiro feel that he would come at that precise moment. But he only needed to breathe deeply to get himself properly inside that alpha and start a short and prolonged movement.

Pidge smiled at him sneerily. She was really enjoying it.

Before starting with tougher movements, he felt behind as Keith began to play with his ass and kiss the contour of his shoulders gently until he reached his mouth. Seizing the moment, he used his robotic hand to touch the tip of his partner's cock who seemed to need immediate attention.

He felt Keith's fingers playing around his ass to be sure of what would come, and when he managed to easily put three fingers through his natural lubrication, Keith moved Shiro's hand away to slowly enter inside.

Keith's heavy and happy breath in dominating an omega as he made Pidge squeeze the walls of her pussy vigorously, making Shiro tremble from overstimulation.

Once Keith felt he was ready to move, he pressed Shiro over that alpha to get into hard and fast lunges inside his ass. Without delicacy, without an iota of sweetness, he only wanted hard and pure sex because of his zeal that had been on its way for several minutes ago. Making Shiro's hips perform the same measure on Pidge.

Pidge took advantage of the position to hug Shiro and kiss him with the force that the other omega proclaimed in both of his movements. Her fangs brushing his tongue in a vain attempt to find some blood to quench her despair.

The pleasure of being fucked from behind by Keith and being inside Pidge was something he had never thought of that life. Those hands wandered over his body and he did his best to give them the same pleasure. But reaching one part, Shiro only had to let himself be possessed by both animals in heat that only used it with fury and demand.

The sensation in his gut at the release when he felt Keith fill him from behind was enough to be released like a forest fire around his entire body, so he quickly began touching Pidge's knot and giving him her first orgasm before his own cock will culminate in flames in his next orgasm.

Seconds after Pidge came over his hand and those walls squeezed hard, Shiro felt the sky touch his fingers.

* * *

''So... Aren't you upset about this?'' Keith threw the bottle over Shiro's head for the fifth time in a row asking him the same thing.

''No, I already told you,'' Keith's ears flushed furiously, making Pidge laugh who lay on Shiro's chest. ''I always wanted to know what it meant... You know.''

''He always wanted to fill your ass,'' Pidge finished, much to Keith's horror.

''I never said it with those words!''

''But you thought about it.''

''I really can't believe all this is happening,'' Shiro added, gently hugging Pidge's back. ''You were my biggest dream, you know that?''

''You too. Long before I met you, I was always very curious about the omega that my dad admired so much,'' They put their heads together as a gesture of support. Now everything felt right for both of us.

''I'm here too, you know?'' Pidge hummed rolling her eyes as he allowed Keith to kiss her face with demand, making Shiro unconsciously smile. It wasn't something he expected, but he couldn't say Keith was indifferent at the time. ''I feel displaced.''

''Do you have a claim, bitch?'' Pidge asked, biting his lower lip. And Shiro was sure that under the sheets they were touching shamelessly. They were still in the heat anyway.

''More than one, really.''

''After how much I do for you. I brought you a playmate!''

''I'm still dissatisfied, shitty alpha.''

They both started a verbal battle that didn't make much sense after how much they showed to love each other under their clothes, but Shiro supposed that this is how they treated the temporary insecurities and previous games before starting a new round.

He could be involved in that dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to upload this story during the week of December 25. But many things happened and then I couldn't finish it because many ideas come to my mind and well, for that reason is too long. It was an interesting experience to write about Shidge's dynamic. Anyway, I hope you like it Amgehron. <3


End file.
